Árbol
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La leyenda contaba que, sí comías la fruta con la persona correcta, esta te sabría al manjar más dulce. Era una pena el precio fuera tan amargo.


Árbol.

Los reinos de Seireitei y Karakura eran enemigos desde que las poblaciones podían recordar. Sin embargo, había rumores no confirmados de que eso no siempre fue así, se decía que los reinos hace muchos, muchos años llevaron una gran relación, que se protegían mutuamente y los reyes hasta casaron al príncipe de un reino con la princesa del otro.

Pero, según se contaba, fue ese matrimonio el que separó para siempre a los reinos. El príncipe y la princesa parecieron amarse con locura, no obstante con los años su relación se volvió enfermiza, llenándose de celos y resentimiento por la pugna de poderes y el recelo de todos a la idea de reunir los reinos. Al final, en uno de los tantos paseos que solían dar en los límites de ambos reinos, la princesa le dio de probar al príncipe una manzana envenenada, pero antes de morir el príncipe logró apuñalarla, muriendo ambos en los brazos del otro justo en el lugar donde chocaban los límites de las dos tierras.

Se dice que en sus últimos momentos ambos se pidieron disculpas, una vez dejaron de lado las influencias de sus padres y los consejeros, y en medio de un último beso derramaron lágrimas llenas de tanta dulzura que de allí creció un árbol, en el mismo lugar donde ambos murieron, y se decía que sí probabas uno de sus frutos junto a la persona que amabas y estos les sabían dulces a ambos, entonces esa persona era tu alma gemela. Sí les sabían amargos, por otro lado, entonces estabas con la persona equivocada.

El árbol creció con el paso de los siglos, haciéndose gigantesco y siendo la perfecta marca para saber dónde terminaba un reino y comenzaba el otro, siendo muy útil ya que estaba prohibido pasar al reino vecino sin permiso y el castigo podría ser cárcel o incluso la muerte. Sus frutos eran codiciados, pero difíciles de conseguir ya que solo crecían en las ramas más altas, y no tenían semillas como para cosechar otros.

Muchos habían intentado sacar provecho del árbol y su leyenda convirtiéndolo en atracción turística, pero como estaba justo en medio del límite de los dos reinos y debido a la tensa relación entre estos, los negocios que concernieran al árbol fueron prohibidos debido a los enfrentamientos que estuvieron a punto de desatarse por los derechos sobre el mismo. Ahora el árbol no pertenecía a nadie, y con el tiempo la gente lo fue olvidando poco a poco.

Pero las leyendas no habían muerto aún, algunos ancianos gustaban de seguir contando la historia a sus nietos, y fue por una dulce ancianita que Kurosaki Karin se enteró de esa leyenda. En realidad la mujer no era su abuela, sino la abuela adoptiva de su mejor amigo, y ambos niños de siete años del reino de Karakura se quedaron muy impresionados al escuchar la historia tan trágica y bonita.

-Deberíamos comer de esa fruta, Toshiro.- sonrió ella muy entusiasmada a Hitsugaya Toshiro, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué? Tenemos sandía aquí, es la mejor fruta.- comió ruidosamente un gran trozo de dicha fruta.

-Sí, pero me dijiste que cuando seamos grandes te casaras conmigo para que ya no me digan marimacho y ya nadie te diga rarito, y sí la fruta nos sabe dulce a ambos significa que seremos almas gemelas y podremos casarnos.- dijo inocentemente la pequeña.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos confirmarlo? Ya es obvio.- se encogió de hombros, pues a él de entre todas las niñas solo le gustaba Karin y eso no cambiaría nunca, o al menos eso pensaba con su razonamiento de huérfano de siete años y medio.

-Bueno, sí.- asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. –Pero será divertido, además según dijo tu abuelita no está tan lejos de tu casa, el árbol está muy cerca del lugar donde te encontró por primera vez.- insistió.

Él rodó los ojos. La verdad todo lo que quería era quedarse en aquella cerca comiendo sandia y mirando la puesta de sol, o bien jugar futbol, pero siempre había sido malo para decirle a su mejor amiga que no, así que acabó cediendo aunque desganado.

-Está bien…- tal vez el estúpido árbol ni siquiera existiera. –Pero mañana, ahora ya pronto atardecerá y tus papás podrían preocuparse.- y nadie quería que los padres del prometido de la futura reina hicieran un escándalo, sin mencionar que el mismísimo prometido de la princesa Kuchiki era muy exagerado a la hora de proteger a sus hermanitas.

Muchas veces él se preguntó cómo es que había acabado siendo tan amigo de una niña que pronto formaría parte de la familia real y cuyo padre era general del ejército, pero luego se respondía a sí mismo que realmente no importaba. Karin era su única amiga en todo el mundo y nada lo separaría de ella sin importar qué.

Al día siguiente se reunieron temprano en su casa, desayunaron junto a su abuelita y su hermana mayor adoptiva y luego partieron.

No le habían dicho a nadie a dónde irían, seguro pensaban que se alejarían para encontrar algún claro donde jugar futbol, y para que no preguntaran la niña llevó su balón.

Caminaron por horas, sin temer perderse en el bosque debido a que jugaban en él desde que se conocieron y casi lo habían recorrido centímetro a centímetro, salir para acercarse al límite entre los reinos y regresar era fácil para ellos, más porque el niño tenía un perfecto sentido de la orientación y nunca dejaría que se perdieran.

Una vez salieron del bosque, miraron a su alrededor y no les costó mucho ver un gigantesco árbol a lo lejos, justo en medio de donde terminaba su bosque y comenzaba el bosque del reino de Seireitei.

-¡Debe ser ese!- lo señaló entusiasmada, tomando la muñeca del niño para jalarlo hacia el gigantesco árbol que se veía a lo lejos.

Él la siguió aburrido, dudando mucho en la leyenda que su abuelita les contó. Adoraba a la mujer pero ella aun juraba que los duendes le robaban sus vegetales cuando él mismo descubrió al topo que lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron al árbol, vieron con sorpresa que realmente era enorme, tal vez de cincuenta metros o incluso más. En las ramas más altas, se podían ver frutas de color rosa oscuro, algunas más grandes que otras. ¿Serían esas? ¿Podía ser posible que la leyenda esta vez fuera verdadera?

-Imposible…- aun viendo el árbol, a Toshiro le costaba trabajo creerlo, era… en verdad parecía tener una especie de magia.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije!- Karin brincaba de emoción por haber tenido razón por una vez. –Ahora… ¡Tenemos que conseguir una de esas frutas!- señaló a los redondeados frutos rosas del árbol.

-No creo que sea posible.- frunció el ceño mirando a lo que ella señalaba. –Están muy lejos para que vayamos por ellas, nos agotaríamos y caeríamos a la muerte segura antes de siquiera estar cerca.- se cruzó de brazos, calculando las posibilidades en su mente especialmente prodigiosa para un niño de siete años. En la escuela lo llamaban "genio" y "superdotado".

-¿Y qué tal sí…?...- la pequeña se llevó una mano a la barbilla, estrechando sus bonitos ojos grises mientras pensaba. -¡¿Qué tal si usamos esto?!- alzó su siempre confiable balón de futbol. Él la miró con una ceja en alto. -¡Piénsalo, Toshiro! Sí damos la patada más fuerte de nuestras vidas ¡seguro que llegamos a bajar aunque sea uno!- sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo.

El niño solo pudo suspirar, sabiendo que de nuevo cedería ante sus locas ideas.

-La puntería tiene que ser perfecta. ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?- una vez ella puso el balón en posición y se alejó para tomar carrera, él se paró junto a ella aun intentando hacerla desistir de aquella locura.

-¡Ya lo veremos!- gritó, para luego correr hacia el balón y dar una fuerte patada, una de las más fuertes que había visto en ella.

El balón se elevó rápidamente en dirección a las ramas del árbol, y aunque fue una patada impresionante, no estuvo ni cerca de llegar a las ramas más altas, solo llegó a golpear una de las ramas con fuerza antes de caer. Karin apenas logró agarrarla antes de que rebotara y terminara en el otro lado del límite.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se lo dijo, pero calló al darse cuenta que su patada había hecho que muchas hojas cayeran, revelando que en una de las ramas bajas había una fruta, no muy pequeña ni muy grande. Eso era… inesperadamente conveniente.

-Karin, dame el balón.- ella había estado haciendo berrinches sin ver la fruta, aunque a penas la notó jadeó y quiso patear otra vez, pero él le quitó el balón rápidamente. –Será mejor que yo patee, tengo mejor puntería, y tampoco quieres destrozar la fruta ¿verdad? Mejor prepárate para sostenerla cuando caiga.-

-Mandón.- le sacó la lengua, no obstante rápidamente se puso en posición mientras él se alejaba para tomar carrera una vez colocó el balón donde quería.

Se tomó un momento para calcular antes de correr y patear con fuerza el balón en dirección a la rama donde estaba la fruta, haciéndola temblar tanto por el duro golpe que muchas hojas se desprendieron y la fruta se balanceó de un lado a otro hasta finalmente ceder y caer también.

Tal como le dijo, su mejor amiga sonrió y saltó para atrapar la fruta antes de que cayera al suelo, logrando que la obtuvieran relativamente intacta.

-Diablos.- frunció el ceño al ver el balón rebotar hasta el lado de Seireitei, e iba a ir tras él de no ser porque en ese momento Karin lo abrazó, refregando su mejilla contra la suya.

-¡Eres un genio, Toshiro! Ahora… ¡a comer!- se separó de él y miró expectante la fruta. -¿Recuerdas la leyenda? Sí a los dos nos sabe dulce, quiere decir que somos almas gemelas y podremos casarnos.- tragó saliva, luego acercó la fruta a su rostro y la olfateó. –Huele bien…- abrió la boca y, después de dudar un segundo, finalmente le dio un gran mordisco. Masticó lentamente, mirando hacia arriba con rostro pensativo, entonces sus ojos se ampliaron y sonrió enormemente. -¡Es lo más dulce y delicioso que he probado!- sus mejillas se sonrosaron y procedió a dar otro gran mordisco. -¡Mmm, delicioso! ¡Tienes que probarla, Toshiro!- se la tendió.

Él la tomó con el ceño fruncido, examinando su textura suave y aroma agradable. Karin ya había consumido una buena parte, así que la volteó y dio un pequeño mordisco.

_Dulce._

-Es bueno.- sonrió levemente, dando otro mordisco. –Mejor que la sandía, de hecho.- podría volverse adicto a estas cosas, pero como eran tan difíciles de conseguir decidió devolvérsela a su mejor amiga, que rápidamente procedió a devorarla por completo.

-Como dije, esto demuestra que somos almas gemelas, así que ahora definitivamente nos casaremos.- gorjeó felizmente aún con la boca llena.

-Era obvio.- se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-Hmm…- la pequeña de repente hizo una mueca, para luego escupir algo al suelo. Dos semillas color rosa. -¿Semillas?- se limpió la boca descuidadamente con la manga de su kimono y miró mal a las semillas. –Oww, entonces la leyenda no era cierta.- infló las mejillas como solía hacer siempre que estaba molesta o decepcionada.

-También era obvio.- la verdad no le importaba.

-Pues yo creo que sí es real, tal vez esa fruta era especial.- tomó las semillas y las limpió con su falda. –Ten.- le tendió una de las semillas. –Planta esa en tu casa, y yo plantare esta en mi casa.- guardó la suya en su kimono y él hizo lo mismo. –Deberíamos preguntarle a tu abuelita qué significa que tenga semillas, pero primero…- miró a los alrededores. -¿Dónde está mi balón?-

-Quedó del otro lado del límite.- ambos voltearon a ver el balón a varios metros del árbol del lado de Seireitei. –Iré por él…- decidió finalmente el pequeño de cabellos blancos.

-¡Espera, Toshiro, no puedes!- sujetó su muñeca. –Está prohibido cruzar el límite. ¿Qué tal sí te atrapan?-

-Solo está a unos metros, y no hay nadie aquí.- dijo lo obvio. –Tomara un minuto.-

-¡Olvídalo, mejor no arriesgarse!- negó con la cabeza, pues tenía muy en cuenta las miles de advertencias que le hicieron su familia y todos en el reino de NUNCA cruzar el límite hacia el reino vecino. –Tengo muchos balones, perder uno no me importa.- mintió un poquito, pues aunque sí tenía muchos balones la idea de perder ese en particular la entristecía, ya que era el mejor y el que siempre usaba para jugar con su mejor amigo.

Él tenía eso muy en cuenta, y siempre parecía ver a través de sus mentiras, así que ignoró sus advertencias y se zafó de su agarre.

-Solo tomara un minuto, Karin.- rodó los ojos. –Espera aquí.- ignorando su último intento de protestar a sus intenciones, se encaminó hacia donde veía el balón.

Dudó un momento, recordando las advertencias de su abuela y su hermana mayor sobre nunca cruzar el límite, pero ¿qué podría pasar por solo dar un par de pasos dentro? No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso.

Sin pensarlo más, pasó el árbol de la leyenda y entró a territorio de Seireitei, encaminándose hasta donde estaba el balón y tomándolo en sus manos.

Cuando dio media vuelta para regresar, sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se congeló.

No lo había notado, pero quizás desde que llegaron había un hombre camuflado esperando en el césped, y ahora que el niño había cruzado estaba tirando su disfraz a un lado, revelando a un soldado de Seireitei, con sus distintivos kimonos negros o shihakushos, cabello rubio y ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción.

-Niño, tú eres…- lo miró atentamente, luego suspiró. –Lo siento, pero tendrás que venir conmigo.- Toshiro de inmediato quiso correr hacia Karin, quien gritaba aterrada su nombre, pero el hombre rápidamente lo tomó en brazos. –Por favor discúlpame pero debo llevarte al palacio, no podrás volver a Karakura, despídete de tu amiga.-

-¡Cállate y suéltame!- intentó retorcerse inútilmente. El rubio no lo soltaba.

¿Realmente no volvería a ver a Karin? ¿Nunca?

-¡Toshiro!- ella estaba horrorizada, con lágrimas en sus ojos tan bonitos que siempre le gustaron mucho. ¿No volvería a ver esos ojos?

-¡Karin! ¡No vayas a cruzar el límite!- advirtió al verla avanzar en su dirección. -¡Toma y ve a casa, pide ayuda!- le lanzó el balón de futbol, aunque ella ni siquiera se molestó en atraparlo y cayó a sus pies rebotando hasta casi terminar de nuevo en el lado de Seireitei otra vez de no ser porque una de las ramas del árbol legendario lo frenó. -¡Ve a casa, Karin!- miró nerviosamente al soldado, temiendo que la lastimara.

-Tranquilo, no le haré daño.- aseguró el hombre como sí leyera sus pensamientos. –Incluso sí cruza, no la llevare conmigo, solo estoy obligado a llevarte porque posiblemente eres alguien importante, alguien que llevamos mucho tiempo buscando. De otro modo no los molestaría.- su tono era amable, su flequillo cubría casi por completo sus ojos, pero estos no eran vacíos como había creído a primera vista, solo… tristes. –Por favor despídete de ella, puede que no vuelvas a verla. Y te aseguró que lo siento mucho.-

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que la veré de nuevo!- siguió intentando zafarse. -¡¿Oíste, Karin?! ¡Te veré de nuevo! ¡Y un día nos casaremos como prometimos! ¡No romperé mi promesa!- sintió sus propias lágrimas llenar sus ojos mientras veía a su única amiga llorar por él.

-Eres un niño muy terco ¿eh?- el soldado suspiró. –Bueno, te di tu oportunidad, ya no puedo seguir esperando. Es hora de irnos.- dio media vuelta aún con él en brazos y comenzaron alejarse de Karakura, internándose cada vez más en Seireitei.

-¡Te esperare, Toshiro! ¡No importa lo que pasé! ¡Voy a esperar por ti!- eso fue lo último que escuchó de Karin, porque por más que intentó no logró escapar del soldado rubio, no importa lo mucho que quería correr hacia ella para borrar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Juró que un día regresaría a ella, no importa lo que pasé.

Fin.

¿O no?

Bueno, al menos por ahora si xD

La verdad esto al principio no iba a ir por este lado, pero se me ocurrieron ciertas cosas y... terminó así xP Algun día tal vez lo continue... tal vez :v

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Ah, y feliz cumpleaños Yuzu y Karin! Ya luego subire un fic para ellas nwn Con HK claro uwu

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
